


He Would Never Do That To Us

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Aftermath, Bluepulse, But Bart still loves him, Episode Related, F/M, Jaime can be such a jerk, M/M, Multi, Post-War, Season 2 Episode 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never do that to us. Jaime would never attack us of his own free will. He wouldn't. So why did he?<br/> And why did Bart refuse to acknowledge that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Never Do That To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I think it's safe to say I am emotionally unstable right now because of this weeks episode. If you haven't seen it, don't. It attacks every emotion humans are capable of feeling and laughs in your face while doing it. (I swear the writers get a kick out of making me miserable). Anyway, post-War. Probably not what will happen but I don't care. hints of Wondergirl/Arsenal (who might become one of my OTP's). I don't know what their shipper name is but I like Reward, or maybe Wondergun. Wonderarse is one of the suggestions and I crack up every single time!! 
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any of the characters because A) I wouldn't have cancelled it and B) I wouldnt' mess with the human emotions EVERY SINGLE EPISODE!!

Bart sat on the floor of the bio ship, knees tucked up against his chest. Batgirl was talking to Nightwing via comm. link while the rest of the team was recuperating.

“I can’t believe Blue betrayed us like that! Can you believe him?!” Superboy said angrily, gently stroking Wolf’s head.

“What got into him?” Mal questioned, his arms wrapped protectively around Bumblebee. Bumblebee was resting her head against Mal’s chest; her cowl down so Mal could pet her hair. Wondergirl was silent, thinking things through. Arsenal was in the corner, arms folded over his chest, casting occasional glances at Wondergirl, an unreadable expression on his face. Garfield was sitting beside Superboy, watching space pass them. Robin was standing behind Batgirl’s chair, chipping in the conversation with Nightwing.

“That low-life! If I ever see him again...” Arsenal stated, clicking his cybernetic arm threateningly.

“I know what you mean. We fought beside him, how dare he...” Mal agreed, looking around. Suddenly, Bart’s temper spiked.

“SHUT UP!” He shouted, standing up. The team spun around to look at him, stunned at the uncharacteristic behaviour. “This is Blue we’re talking about! Whatever he did to us, he must have a good reason behind it!” Bart continued, looking each member in the eye.

“Then I want to know what the reason is.” Arsenal retorted.

“Fine. But don’t start having a go at him because that is so not crash.” Bart said.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, he attacked you too. How can you not feel betrayed right now?” Wondergirl demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Because I know Blue and he wouldn’t hurt his team of his own free will.” Bart defended. A small nagging voice perked up in the back of his mind.

_What if he’s an operative of The Reach? What then Bart? All this work for nothing. The future will be the same and you’ll have accomplished nothing. And worse... Jaime will be lost forever. The one person you’ve grown to love will see you as nothing but a test subject. The love of your short life will probably be sent to incinerate you. You’ll have lost Jaime._

“Three minutes to landing.” Batgirl warned, gently guiding the bio ship through the atmosphere. No one spoke until they landed back on earth. Nightwing was standing before the hatch opening, arms crossed over his chest. It seemed everyone was in a mood.

“You did well Team.” He praised, an angry smile on his face.

“Before that bastard jumped us and nearly suffocated us.” Arsenal muttered darkly.

“Arsenal.” Wondergirl said quietly, laying a hand on his robotic forearm. The former archer’s face softened as he hung his head slightly.

“Do you have any means of tracking Blue Beetle?” Batgirl asked, walking up to Nightwing.

“No. He made off with that crystal, completely under the radar. We can’t track him.” Nightwing informed them. The Team nodded solemnly.

“So he’s not a member of the Team, anymore?” Beast Boy asked quietly. He’d grown to like Blue Beetle. He was funny and a good friend, once you go past the talking-to-himself quirk.

“I guess, unless he can come up with a good enough explanation.” Captain Atom answered, materialising behind Nightwing.

“I still wouldn’t let him.” Superboy murmured, walking off.  

“Impulse, a word?” Nightwing asked/demanded. Impulse walked over to the older superhero sheepishly. Nightwing looked at Bart from behind his domino mask sternly. “I heard what you said on the bio ship.” He stated.

“They can’t start slating Blue when they don’t know why.” Bart defended, looking at Nightwing earnestly.

“But you don’t know why either.” Nightwing pointed out.

“I know. I just refuse to believe it was really Blue attacking us. I don’t think Green Beetle did anything to help Blue either.” Bart blurted out.

“What do you mean? You think Green Beetle put him ‘on-mode’?” Nightwing inquired, lowering his voice.

“I don’t know. I just know Jaime wouldn’t attack us.” Bart clarified.

“Okay. Why don’t you go back to Jay and Joan’s?” Nightwing suggested. Bart nodded and walked away from the leader.

 

“Hello Bart. How did the mission go?” Joan asked, greeting Bart with a plate of homemade cookies.

“We stopped the immediate threat and saved the world. It was pretty crash.” Bart replied in between mouthfuls. Joan smiled.

“Well that’s good. How’s your team?” Joan inquired, setting the now empty plate on the kitchen counter. Bart hesitated for a moment, deciding whether to tell the whole truth or not.

“They’re good. I think Wondergirl might like Arsenal.” Bart recalled. He was good at keeping secrets. They didn’t need to know his best friend/love interest went crazy and attacked the whole team, effectively leaving them for dead on the warship.

“Oh how nice for them.” Joan commented, ruffling Bart’s hair. He was suddenly glad he hit the showers before zeta-ing. He washed out the matted blood from his head wound, which had healed over.

“Yeah. I’m going to go to bed now. Goodnight Joan.” Bart called, walking towards the spare room the elderly couple had offered them.

“Goodnight Bart.” Joan called back. Bart’s fake smile disappeared when he walked away. He pulled his goggles off his forehead and let his arm hang limp. He lazily turned the bedroom handle and stumbled into his room.

The room was unusually bare. Just a bed, a dresser and a small wardrobe in the corner. The door which led into the bathroom was ajar and Bart automatically walked over and closed it fully. He pulled a pair of pyjama bottoms off his bed sheets and peeled off his uniform. The white and red suit was discarded onto the floor and Bart pulled the pyjama bottoms over his scarred legs. That’s why he always made sure the door was shut fully. He didn’t want anyone to accidently see just how scarred his skin. And just how broken Bart Allen really was.

Thoughts and memories flashed in front of the speedsters eyes as he dug around the dresser for a shirt. His hand brushed against material and his sight lingered over the various patterns. He didn’t have many possessions. Just his uniform, his goggles and a few spare pieces of clothing. Joan had insisted on buying him some more outfits, but even then he still didn’t have much. That suited Bart just fine. He was used to minimal. Minimal food. Minimal clothing options. Minimal protection from Blue Beetle. Minimal cover when the tyrant felt in a bad mood.

Bart dug his palms into his eyes, trying desperately to block out those memories. He didn’t want to remember _that_ Blue Beetle. No. Blue Beetle was a kind and sweet, Latino boy called Jaime Reyes that Bart may or may not have a small crush on. That was Blue Beetle. Not a maniac that enslaved the planet.

Still shirtless, Bart walked into the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom. He stood in front of the sink, the light flickering behind him. The reflection showed who he really was. A tired, broken person with too much responsibility weighing on him. That’s who Bart Allen really was. Not a superhero. Certainly not a saviour.  He ran the tap and splashed cold water over his face, calming down. Bart cupped his hands and scooped up some water, sipping it gingerly.

Drying his face with a coarse towel, Bart walked back into his room, stopping dead. Another figure stood by the window. Bart’s grip on the towel loosened and it fell to the ground. The figure heard the noise and spun around.

“Bart.” The person breathed in relief, rushing over to the speedster.

“Jaime?” Bart asked in disbelief. The figure stepped into the light, throwing his arms around Bart. It was Jaime! Not Blue Beetle.

“It’s me, Bart.” Jaime reassured him.

“I don’t know who ‘me’ is anymore.” Bart said harshly, pushing Jaime off him, rougher than he intended to. “You attacked the team! You attacked me. What happened?” Bart demanded, storming past the older boy to his still open dresser draw. He pulled out the first shirt he could and buttoned it up over his disfigured chest. The material was soft on his skin and it smelt familiar somehow.

“I really don’t know. Bart, you’ve got to believe me. Something took over me. I would never attack you.” Jaime defended earnestly.

“I know you would never attack us, but you did. And you just broke into my room.” Bart pointed out, leaning against the wall.

“Please Bart; you’ve got to believe me. That wasn’t me attacking you.” Jaime implored, practically begging Bart.

“Then who was it?” Bart asked angrily.

“I don’t think Green Beetle gave me control of the Scarab. I think he rebooted it. You’ve got to help me Bart. I think I’m under the Reach’s control.” Jaime begged.

“Go talk to Nightwing. He’ll be more help than me.” Bart offered, his voice still angry.

“He wouldn’t believe me.” Jaime countered.

“And you think I do right now.” Bart demanded. “Jaime, there’s nothing I can do. Correction, I have no idea what to do. Nightwing and the League are your best bets so far.” He said.

“Then at least stay by my side.” Jaime said, his eyes locking onto Bart’s.

“I’ve always been on your side. That much won’t change Jaime. But don’t make me fear you again.” Bart replied, immediately cursing himself for saying ‘again’. The look in Jaime’s eyes changed to one of deep pain.

“I would never threaten you Bart. Believe me when I say that.” Jaime moved towards Bart, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Bart stood rigidly for a moment, then relented and threw his arms around Jaime’s torso.

“I believe you Jaime.” Bart whispered into his chest. Jaime pulled back, his hands still on Bart’s shoulders.

“Thank you. I will stop the invasion. I will. I promise.” Jaime said determinedly. Bart leaned forwards quickly, catching Jaime’s lips. Before the latter could react properly, Bart pulled away.

“I know.” He whispered. Jaime flushed deeply, walking to the window.

“I’ll see you...around.” Jaime said uncertainly, leaning out the window.

“I’m sure. Stay crash.” Bart replied as his way of bidding Jaime goodbye. Jaime smiled at him and transformed into Blue Beetle, flying off into the dark skyline. Bart watched until he vanished completely and turned back to his empty room. Suddenly exhausted, Bart climbed into his bed, pulling the sheets up to his shoulder. He snuggled into the mattress, curled up on his side. He breathed in the smell of his shirt and realised why it smelt familiar. This was the shirt Jaime gave him.

At least he had this to remind him of Jaime...

 

when he was still Jaime.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in shock from Blue Beetles betrayal. It is SO NOT CRASH!!!!!  
> Review please and tell me what you think! I would love to hear from other fans!!


End file.
